


Vzpomínky

by MollyKatz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKatz/pseuds/MollyKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tento příběh je převážně o Lokim. Další charaktery se zde pouze zminěny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vzpomínky

Mraky husté mlhy se táhly krajinou. Nebyla noc, přesto jeskyně, v níž se Loki ukrýval, byla zahalena v temnotě. Loki seděl ve vlhké, chladné jeskyni. Ukrýval se tam, ale musel být stále ve střehu, neboť do jeskyně občas zavítali nezvaní hosté. Lákal je pach zdechlých zvířat, které Loki zabil v jeskyni, ale nebyl to jen pach mršin, který je přiváděl do jeskyně. A ubránit se jim bylo pro Lokiho opravdu vyčerpávající.

Po tom co utrpěl několik zranění po útoku Mrazivých Obrů, se jeho rány léčily velmi pomalu. Při každém prudkém pohybu se mu z rány spustila krve, která lákala tvory dychtící po snadně získané kořisti.

Ztráta krve Lokiho oslabila a jídlo také nebylo zrovna posilňující. Poslední co jedl, bylo maso z mrtvého vlka. Syrové a tuhé maso bylo odporné, ale na to, aby přežil a mohl se bránit, si vybírat nemohl. Pomocí iluze proměnil maso na nádherný kus masa. Přesně takové, jaké se podávalo při hostinách v Äsgardu.

 

***

 

Přes hluk patřící ke každé hostině, se sálem rozlehl zvuk dopadajícího tácu a číší. Naneštěstí byly číše již vyprázdněny žíznivými hosty. Všichni hosté ztichli a své pohledy soustředily na zdroj zvuku. Vyděšený služebník rychle a neohrabaně skládal prázdné číše zpět na zlatý tác. Cítil, jak ho všichni pozorují, jak ho jejich pohledy probodávají. Ve spěchu odešel a konverzace opět pokračovala, jakoby se nic nestalo.

Služebník se objevil, tentokrát s plnými číšemi medoviny. Pohyboval se opatrně. Rozdal medovinu a sesbíral prázdné číše. Neměl jich tolik jako předtím, neboť Thorova číše, mezi ostatními, připomínala spíše velký džbán. Po několika úspěšných kolech, služebník vše prováděl opět s naprostým sebevědomím, než na suché podlaze znovu uklouzl a upadl. Číše plné medoviny se vymrštily a po krátkém letu vzduchem dopadly na podlahu. Hosty sedící poblíž skropily kapky medoviny. Thor se udržel a vyprskl smíchy. Rychle zase zvážněl, když si uvědomil, že ho někteří hosté pohoršeně sledují. Ostatní služebníci ihned přispěchali na pomoc, aby vše rychle uklidily. Společnou prací skvrny na podlaze zmizely a hosty, pomocí jednoduchého kouzla, zbavili skvrn od medoviny.

Když bylo vše srovnáno, Thor nepozorovaně strčil loktem do Lokiho. „Co?" zeptal se Loki a snažil se skrýt pobavený úsměv. Thor se k němu naklonil. „Vím, že jsi to udělal ty," řekl tiše, aby to slyšel pouze Loki. Loki mírně zavrtěl hlavou. „Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Thore. Já se plně věnuji, Odinové historce o…" Loki se na chvíli odmlčel a zaposlouchal se. „O jeho výpravách po Midgardu," řekl Loki pobaveně. Thor se usmál a společně s Lokim sledovali rozhořčené výrazy hostů, který před chvíli, byli od medoviny. Loki tušil, že mu Thor jeho malou lež nevěřil. Na Thorově tváři byl blažený úsměv a ten naznačoval, že se na něj nezlobí, ale právě naopak. Lokiho čin ho pobavil.

 

***

 

V jeskyni cosi zavrčelo a Loki se prudce posadil. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Zavrčení se ozvalo znovu. Něco se pohybovalo za ním. Loki se pomalu a nejistě ohlédl. U zdechliny vlka se krčila nestvůra. Byla mnohem větší, než jeho svačina. Z Lokiho zranění se začal linout pramínek krve. Překvapilo ho to a také to, že cítil bolest, která mu projížděla tělem. Obří nestvůra spořádala mršinu včetně kostí, olízla si čenich a při protáhnutí unaveně zavila. Ohlušující zvuk se rozlehl po jeskyni a jako ozvěna se vracel zpět.

Loki seděl a snažil se zastavit krvácení magii. Nefungovalo to. Jeho magie se ztrácela. Stlačil si dlaní své zranění na paži a mezi prsty mu protekla tmavá, teplá krev. Nikdy necítil tak palčivou bolest jako teď, když se dotkl zraněné ruky.

Nestvůra se rozhlédla po jeskyni a lehl si na místo, kde před chvíli bylo tělo menšího vlka. Spokojeně si položila hlavu na obrovské tlapy a zahleděla se na Lokiho. Loki zavrávoral, když se postavil, ale udržel se na nohou. Nestvůra nadzvedla hlavu a výhružně zavrčela. Loki strnul a zůstal stát. Zadíval se nestvůře do tmavých očí. Lokiho ruka začala modrat. Ze všech ran se spustila krev, která mu tekla po těle a zkapávala na špinavou zem jeskyně. Ve snaze se teleportovat, alespoň před jeskyni, se mu zatočila hlava. Sesunul se na špinavou zem a ztratil vědomí.

 

***

 

Frigga se procházela chodbami, když spatřila Lokiho. Kouzlem nechal zmizet sluhu, který mu přinesl číši medoviny.

„Loki!" okřikla ho Frigga.

Loki se ohlédl a vyčkal, až Frigga přijde k němu.

„Hlídáš mě?" zeptal se otráveně Loki.

„Nejsem tady proto, abych tě hlídala, Loki," odpověděla a chytla Lokiho za ruce. „Chci vědět proč..." než to však dořekla, Loki zmizel. Zůstala stát v prázdné chodbě a sledovala své prázdné dlaně.

„Sám bych nepoznal rozdíl," ozvalo se za ní. Frigga se ohlédla a spatřila Lokiho, opírajícího se o jeden ze sloupů. Jeho výraz ve tváři byl spokojený i lstivý zároveň.

„Co to má znamenat, Loki? Co tak hrozného ten sluha udělal, že jsi ho..."

 

***

 

Palčivá bolest Lokiho probudila ze snění. Nestvůra ležela na stejném místě, nespala. Loki chtěl vstát, ale jeho tělo neposlechlo. Ležel na studené zemi ve vlastní krvi. Teprve nyní si Loki uvědomil, že jeho krev není rudá, nýbrž modrá. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy viděl svou krev. Všechna jeho zranění se vždy zahojila, aniž by ztratil jedinou kapku krve.

Ucítil prudkou bolest na hrudi. S obtížemi se mu podařilo rozvázat horní část své zbroje. Při pohledu na svou hruď se mu zatajil dech. Na místech, kde ho poranil Mrazivý Obr, jeho kůže zmodrala. Loki slabě vyjekl a zběsile si začal škrábat, aby se zbavil modré kůže. Bolest ho přiměla přestat. Dokonce zapomněl na nestvůru. Z šoku a ztráty krve znovu omdlel.

 

***

 

Prokletý je ten, nad kterým lež zvítězí," pronesl Loki tiše.

„Opět děláš tu nesmyslnou činnost, Loki? Jakže tomu říkáš?" zeptal se Thor s náznakem vtipu.

Loki se ohlédl. „Proč jsi přišel, Thore?" zeptal se Loki a znovu se začetl.

Thor se posadil vedle něj s nadějí, že Loki příjme jeho žádost. „Loki, jdu na lov do Severních lesů a chci, abys jel s námi."

„S námi?" otázal se Loki, i když odpověď znal.

„No přeci, Volstagg, Fandral a Hogun," odpověděl Thor a usmíval se.

Loki protočil oči. „Jistě si všichni přejí, abych jel také," řekl ironicky.

„Nestačí ti, že si to přeji já, Loki?"

„Nestojím o tvé přátele. V jejich přítomnosti cítím jistou podezíravost,“ Loki vstal a chtěl odejít, ale Thor ho chytl za loket a zastavil ho.

„Vím, že to není jednoduché pro tebe, Loki."

Loki vytrhl ruku z Thorova sevření se zamračeným pohledem.

„Já sám se necítím příjemně ve společnosti trpaslíků, skřetů, trolů nebo obrů, kteří se na našich hostinách nacpávají k prasknutí. Snažím se je respektovat, opravdu moc, ale jen do doby než se střetneme mimo Äsgard. Je to však velmi obtížné, obzvlášť když toho sní nebo vypijí víc než já," usmál se Thor. Všiml si, že se Loki mírně usmál.

„Dobrá, půjdu,“ řekl Loki a zavřel knihu. „Ne, kvůli tobě a rozhodně ne, kvůli tvým přátelům," dodal.

Thor spokojeně plácl Lokiho po rameni. „Vyjížďka ti neuškodí, alespoň ne tak, jako celý den strávený pročítáním minulosti," zazubil se Thor a přátelsky strčil do Lokiho.

 

***

 

Loki zalapal po dechu. Pochopil, proč ho nestvůra jen pozoruje. Předtím než ho Thor přiměl jet na lov, četl o mýtické nestvůře, která se živý silou těch, které navštíví. Proto ztrácel sílu. Nestvůra z něj, celou tu dobu, vysávala magii a krmila se jí. Lokiho tělo bylo modré, pokryté symboly, které patřily Mrazivým Obrům. Jeho schopnost vnímat se ztrácela. Nemohl se pohnout, ztěžka dýchal a nadechnout se bylo stále obtížnější.

Po chvíli ucítil přítomnost nestvůry blíž a jeho srdce přestalo zběsile tlouct. Loki věděl, že nastal jeho čas. Byl připraven, že mu nestvůra začne trhat maso z těla, ale to se nestalo. Obří nestvůra se přikrčila k Lokimu a olízla mu tváře, pak mocně zavila.

Nestvůra z jeskyně zmizela, tak rychle jako se objevila. Nechala v jeskyni za sebou jen malé, nehybné tělo Mrazivého Obra.

 


End file.
